Langage MMORPG
Source : Article Lexique du MMOG de Wikipédia en français (auteurs) 0-9 *'1M', 1H, signifiant une main, one hand. :Désigne une arme se maniant à une main. *'2M', 2H, signifiant deux mains, two hands. :Désigne une arme se maniant à deux mains. A *''add, de l'anglais ''to add, signifiant s'ajouter à. :Désigne le fait qu'un ou plusieurs monstres viennent s'ajouter, au cours du combat, à la cible attirée à l'origine. *''AddOn, ( ou add-on ) c'est un programme apportant une modification à l'interface ou à l'expérience de jeu ( exemple d'addOn pour WoW : Bartender, Xperl, Atlasloot... ) *AE, 'AoE, abréviation de l’anglais area of effect, signifiant aire d'effet. :Désigne un sort qui touche toutes les cibles à l'intérieur d'une zone d'effet (souvent représenté par un cercle ou d'un cône). *AFK, abréviation anglaise de away from keyboard, signifiant loin du clavier. :Désigne le fait qu'un joueur ne soit plus devant son ordinateur ou occupé, donc indisponible. *aggro, de l'anglais aggressive, signifiant agressif. :Désigne le fait qu'un ou plusieurs monstres attaquent en particulier un joueur du fait qu'il génère une plus ou moins forte menace. :«Prendre l'aggro » désigne le fait d'attirer, volontairement ou non, l'agressivité d'un ou plusieurs monstres par un joueur. Voir pull. *All Rand, de l'anglais Random, signifiant aléatoire. :Désigne le fait de lancer les dès au sein du groupe pour une récompense, pièce d'équipement ou objet de valeur."Un pourpoint cuir est ramassé sur un cadavre, personne ne nécessite cet équipement, le groupe lance les dès Rand" *LD, de l'anglicisme Link Dead employé pour parler de déconnexion involontaire aussi appelée déconnexion sauvage. *alt, de l'anglais alter, signifiant changer. :Caractérise un personnage, différent du personnage principal mais joué par le même joueur, généralement de puissance (équipement) moindre, mais de niveau équivalent. (voir reroll) *AT, abréviation de l'anglais Assist Tank, signifiant tank'' assistant''. :Désigne les joueurs qui devront intervenir pour soulager le Main Tank en focalisant sur eux les adds ou une partie du groupe pullé par le Main tank. *AT (2e définition), abréviation d'Archétype, autre désignation de classe. *alpha strike, alpha, anglicisme signifiant frappe initiale. :Désigne l'ensemble initial des coups portés par un groupe de monstres lorsqu'un personnage prends l'aggro. Le cumul des dégâts assenés dans ce petit laps de temps peut tuer un personnage, notamment si ce n'est pas un tank. B *Background, ''BG'', anglicisme signifiant arrière-plan :Désigne l'histoire, le contexte, le fond d'un univers ou d'un personnage. *Backstab, ''BS'', anglicisme signifiant attaque en traître :Désigne une attaque par derrière. *battleground, ''BG'', anglicisme signifiant champs de bataille. :Désigne un lieu «instancié» où les joueurs peuvent s'affronter. Voir instance, PvP. *buff' / 'debuff' :Désigne un sort qui augmente / diminue pour un temps limité les caractéristiques d'un personnage. *bodypull, anglicisme signifiant ''attirer avec le corps. :Fait d'attirer un ennemi ou un mob en s'approchant de lui exprès pour qu'il devienne hostile *''bolt, anglicisme signifiant ''projectile. :Désigne un projectile magique, comme une boule de feu. *''bot, anglicisme signifiant ''robot. :Un bot est un personnage joueur (voir PJ) dont les actions sont contrôlées par une application informatique et non le joueur lui même. Le PJ bouge ainsi à la façon d'un robot automatisé. On qualifie un PJ contrôlé par un joueur de bot lorsqu'il exécute une seule et même action pendant de longs moments sans s'arrêter. *''boubou, bouclier :Il peut s'agir de l'objet physique ou d'un sort de protection. *bubulle, abréviation pour ''bulle de protection. :Désigne un sort rendant insensible totalement ou partiellement aux dégâts. *''build, anglicisme signifiant ''construction. :Désigne la répartition des points de capacités, de compétences et de talents d'un personnage. Voir template, SPE *''box, anglicisme signifiant ''boîte. :Désigne un personnage appartenant à un compte de jeu secondaire d'une même personne, situé sur le même ordinateur ou sur un autre (OffHand Box), dont l'interaction est en général uniquement orientée sur le jeu lui même (don't even bother to speak to this guy, this is my boxed cleric) C *Camping, de l'anglais to camp, signifiant camper. :Désigne le fait de rester à proximité d'un endroit précis et d'attendre l'apparition d'un joueur, d'un PNJ ou d'un monstre, dans le but d'interagir avec lui, généralement pour le tuer. *''Caster, de l'anglais ''to cast, signifiant lancer un sort. :Désigne un type de classe utilisant la magie pour faire des dommages. *''CC, abréviation de l’anglais ''crowd control, signifiant contrôle de foule. :Désigne les aptitudes permettant d'incapaciter un ou plusieurs adversaires, généralement pour faciliter le combat. *''CD, abréviation de l’anglais ''cool down, signifiant rafraîchir. :Désigne le temps nécessaire ou restant pour qu'une attaque soit à nouveau disponible. *''Chain kill, anglicisme signifiant ''tuer à la chaîne. Par extension, chain désigne toute action repétée (chain heal...) :Désigne le fait de tuer un joueur plusieurs fois d'affilée. *''Cleave, anglicisme signifiant ''fendre et qui est comparé à une AOE employé pour les CàC. :Désigne une attaque avec des dégâts de zone. *''Crit'' ou Cc, de l'anglais critical, signifiant critique, coup critique. :Désigne une attaque critique, qui provoque plus de dégâts qu'une attaque normale. *''CàC, abréviation de ''corps à corps. :Désigne tous les combats rapprochés ou les classes d'attaques rapprochées (Guerrier, Voleur, etc.). *''Craft, terme anglais signifiant ''artisanat :Création d'objet à partir de composants élementaires. D *''DD, abréviation de l’anglais ''damage dealer, signifiant distributeur de dommages. :Désigne un type de classe dont le but est d'infliger un maximum de dommages en un minimum de temps, grâce à des coups critiques répétés et des attaques très puissantes. Pour contrer cette puissance offensive, les damage dealer sont peu résistants. *''DD (2e définition), abréviation de l’anglais ''direct damage, signifiant dommage direct. :Désigne un type d'action faisant en général des dommages puissants à chaque coup, principalement utilisé pour les sorts tels que boule de feu, éclair de givre, etc.(Où une "DD" DragoDinde.(Dans Dofus.).) *''dez, abréviation de ''désenchanter. *''dmg, abréviation de l’anglais ''damage, signifiant dommage. :Unité de mesure désignant les points de dégâts infligés par les armes et les sorts, soustraite aux point de vie de la cible. *''DoT, acronyme de l’anglais ''damage-over-time, signifiant dommage dans le temps. :Désigne un sort qui inflige des dommages répétés sur une période de temps donnée. *''DPS, abréviation de l’anglais ''damage per second, signifiant dommages par seconde. :Unité de mesure désignant les dommages infligés par les armes. *''drop, '''dropper', de l'anglais to drop, signifiant laisser tomber. :Désigne ce qu'un monstre ou un personnage laisse tomber au sol (soit volontairement, soit lorsqu'il est tué). :Le verbe français qui en dérive, «dropper », désigne donc l'action de laisser tomber un objet. Voir loot. *''drop rate, angliscisme qui désigne les chances de droper ( looter ) un objet précis sur un monstre précis . *Ding'' :Annonce faite par un joueur qui a gagné un niveau, en référence au son produit par le jeu à cette occasion. *'Down', anglicisme signifiant à terre :Attribut donné à un skill qui produit cet effet sur l'adversaire ou le mob. Peut aussi désigner un ennemi mort et/ou neutralisé. E *''event, anglicisme signifiant ''événement. :Désigne un événement organisé par les game masters, les développeurs ou les joueurs, généralement pour une occasion spéciale comme Noël, Hallooween, la mort d'un membre d'une guilde, etc. *Expérience, XP, EXP :Unité de mesure désignant la progression d'un personnage. F *''F2P, de l'anglais Free to Play, MMOG gratuit a télécharger et à jouer mais souvent financé par l'achat d'objets virtuels ou par la publicité. *Familier, désigne une créature, souvent de petite taille, qui accompagne le personnage principal du joueur partout où il va. Il peut être neutre et décoratif, ou, lui apporter de l'aide en augmentant ses caractéristiques et en lui offrant des pouvoirs supplémentaires. *Farming, de l'anglais ''farmer, signifiant fermier (ou moissonner). :Désigne le fait de tuer à répétition un groupe de monstres ou un boss, dans l'unique but d'accumuler rapidement des points d'expérience, des objets ou de l'argent. Dans certains MMOG, les farmers peuvent être employés par des sociétés pour revendre ensuite le fruit de leur labeur à des joueurs en nécessité d'objets ou d'argent contre de la monnaie réelle. *'fufu', du français furtif. :Désigne la compétence furtivité réservée à certaines classes, qui leur permet de se rendre plus ou moins invisible aux yeux des autres classes et des monstres. *'FM' abréviation de l’anglais Full Mana (mana complet) :Indique qu'un caster, généralement healer est prêt à l'action. *'Faction', groupe d'appartenance d'un joueur . Par exemple dans World of Warcraft soit il s'agit de l'Alliance ( les personnages de cette faction sont alors appelés "ally" ou encore "a2" ), soit de la Horde ( les personnages de cette faction sont alors appelés "hordeux" ou encore "h2" ) . G *''ganking, néologisme formé de la contraction des termes anglais ''gang kill, signifiant tuer en gang. :Désigne le fait de tuer en groupe des joueurs seuls et isolés. *''game master, 'GM, anglicisme signifiant maître du jeu. :Désigne des salariés de l'éditeur du MMOG, dont le rôle est de régler les problèmes des joueurs directement en jeu. *guild master, ''GM'', anglicisme signifiant maître de guilde. :Désigne le joueur à la tête d'une guilde. *GvG, abréviation de l’anglais guild versus guild, signifiant guilde contre guilde. :Désigne un mode de jeu où les joueurs d'une guilde se battent contre ceux d'une guilde adverse. *GTAoE, ''GTAE'', abréviation de l’anglais ground targeted area of effect, signifiant aire d'effet sur le terrain ciblé. :Sort à effet de zone ciblé sur le sol. Ce sort fonctionne en ciblant un point au sol (désigné par un gabarit) puis en lançant le sort dessus : tout ennemi pris dans l'aire d'effet autour de ce point-cible sera touché. Voir AoE. *GTG, abréviation de l’anglais Good To Go (prêt à y aller, prêt à l'action) ou Got To Go (je dois y aller). :L'une ou l'autre signification selon le contexte, il est de bon ton de préciser quand il s'agit de partir (ex : gtg, wife calling) *gg, abréviation de l’anglais Good Game (littéralement bon jeu = bien joué !). :Énoncé à la fin d'une partie de manière à féliciter et à remercier les autres participants. *Glitcher, Tricheur : Quelqu'un qui triche (peut rentrer dans les objets, etc.). *to grind, ''grinder'', ''grinding'', ''grindy'', anglicismes passés en français, signifiant moudre, broyer. :Désigne l'action ou un joueur qui répète un grand nombre de fois une action particulière, afin d'obtenir des points d'expériences ou des objets. Voir le verbe sur Wiktionary. Mode de jeu considéré comme l'activité favorite des farmers. Certains a priori attribuent ce style de jeu à la communauté coréenne des MMORPGs. Peut porter une connotation assez péjorative selon le contexte, pour désigner un jeu n'offrant aucune autre possibilité pour faire progresser son personnage, souvent à cause de la pauvreté de son gameplay. *'''GrosBill ou Gros Bill (gb) : Se dit d'un joueur cherchant uniquement le pouvoir au détriment du plaisir de jouer voire par la triche et/ou powergamer cherchant l'optimisation maximum de son personnage. H *''HS, abréviation du terme anglais ''head shot signifiant tir en pleine tête. *''heal bot, anglicisme signifiant ''robot de soins. :Désigne un healer qui accompagne toujours un ou plusieurs personnages qu'il tentera de maintenir en vie en se tenant loin du combat. Le heal bot soigne en général à la chaîne sans s'arrêter et sans effectuer d'autre action comme le ferait un bot, en général pour maintenir un personnage en vie car celui-ci subit de très fortes attaques. Voir bot. *''healer, anglicisme signifiant ''guérisseur. :Désigne un type de classe dont le but est de soigner (rendre des points de vie) et de guérir (enlever les malédictions, maladies et autres debuff) son groupe et lui-même. *''hit and run, anglicisme signifiant ''tir et cours. :Désigne une technique qui consiste, pour les classes d'attaques à distance (Mage, Archer, etc.) d'attaquer un monstre, de courir assez loin pour être intouchable, et de recommencer. *''HoT, acronyme de l’anglais ''heal over time, signifiant guérison avec le temps. :Désigne un sort qui soigne la cible périodiquement et pendant une durée limitée. *''HP, abréviation de l’anglais ''health point, signifiant point de vie. :Désigne les points de vie d'un personnage. Voir point de vie. *''HRP, abréviation du franglais ''hors roleplay. :Désigne toute discussion venant du joueur et non du personnage. Voir RP. *''HDV, L'hôtel des ventes, lieu d'enchères où les joueurs peuvent acheter et vendre. I *IG, abréviation de l’anglais ''in game, signifiant dans le jeu. :Employé par les joueurs pour permettre une différenciation entre ce qui se passe en jeu et ce qui se passe dans la vraie vie. Voir IRL. *''imba, de l'anglais ''imbalanced, signifiant déséquilibré. :Désigne une pièce d'équipement ou un personnage largement meilleur que les autres et jugé par conséquent trop puissant. *''inc, acronyme de l’anglais ''incoming, signifiant qui arrive. :Désigne un personnage ou un monstre qui arrive. *''instance, néologisme. :Désigne une zone dont l'accès est réservé à un joueur ou à un groupe. Cette zone sera dupliquée à l'identique autant de fois qu'elle sera sollicitée par un nombre défini de joueurs. *IRL, abréviation de l’anglais ''in the real life, signifiant dans la vie réelle. :Employé par les joueurs pour permettre une différenciation entre ce qui se passe dans le jeu et ce qui se passe dans la vraie vie. Voir IG. *''iso, acronyme de l’anglais ''in search of, signifiant à la recherche de. :Employé par les joueurs à la recherche d'objet précis ou de quête, etc. J *'JcJ', abréviation de joueur contre joueur. :Désigne un mode de jeu où le joueur affronte les autres joueurs connectés au serveur. Voir PvP. On lui attribue quelque fois l'adjectif sauvage pour préciser qu'il s'agit de JcJ en pleine nature contre des joueurs faisant en général du JcE, et non pas lors de batailles rangées instanciées. *''JcE, abréviation de ''joueur contre environnement. Désigne un mode de jeu où le joueur lutte contre l'environnement contrôlé par le jeu (combat contre des monstres, résolution de quêtes, exploration de donjons, etc.). (Voir PvE). *''JdR, abréviation de ''jeu de rôle. Désigne toute discussion et tout comportement venant du personnage et non du joueur. Voir RP, HRP. K *''KB, abréviation de l’anglais ''knockback, signifiant repousser. :Désigne l'effet d'une compétence ou sort qui repousse le personnage affecté (ou monstre) d'une certaine distance, le faisant tomber la plupart du temps et donc le paralysant. Nouveau terme de MMOG principalement utilisé pour Age of Conan. *''kiting, anglicisme signifiant ''faire voler un cerf-volant. :Action qui consiste à engager un combat à distance avec un ennemi (Joueur ou non-Joueur) puis l'endommager tout en se déplaçant et en restant le plus possible à l'écart de ses attaques. Peut être utiliser sous forme d'un verbe (kiter un monstre). *''KS, abréviation de l’anglais ''kill steal, signifiant voler une mort. :Désigne le fait de tuer un monstre qu'un autre joueur avait commencé à attaquer, afin de lui dérober l'expérience et le butin liés à la victoire du combat. Voir leecher. *''Kick, kicker quelqu'un, fait d'expulser quelqu'un d'un groupe, d'un combat,d'une guilde etc... de kick en anglais, un coup de pied *Knock Back, anglicisme signiant ''poussez en arrière attribue donné à un skill qui produit cet effet sur un monstre ou un personnage. L *''lag, anglicisme signifiant ''retard. :Désigne les effets d'une connexion Internet ralentie ou intermittente en raison de problèmes serveur ou plus souvent à cause d'un problème de connexion client-serveur. C'est un handicap sérieux pour le joueur qui joue légèrement décalé dans le temps par rapport aux autres joueurs. *''lamer'' :Désigne un joueur qui de par une ou des actions volontaires ou involontaires tend à ralentir, affaiblir mais surtout faire perdre l'équipe dans laquelle il se trouve. :Un lamer peut aussi être un joueur de haut niveau qui utilise des techniques de jeu généralement non appréciées du reste de la communauté. C'est donc un terme très péjoratif. *''leecher, anglicisme signifiant ''sangsue. :Désigne un joueur en party qui laisse les autres membres taper les monstres pour récupérer les objets ou l'xp sans rien faire pour les aider. *''level, 'lvl, anglicisme signifiant niveau. :Désigne le niveau d'un personnage, d'un monstre ou d'un objet. *levelling' :Désigne la phase d'entraînement d'un personnage, qui s'achève sur le passage au niveau supérieur. *level up'' :Employé par les joueurs lorsque leur personnage gagne un niveau. *''LFG, abréviation de l’anglais ''looking for a group, signifiant cherche un groupe. :Employé par les joueurs souhaitant se joindre à un groupe. *''LFM, abréviation de l’anglais ''looking for more et looking for members, signifiant respectivement cherche un de plus et cherche des membres. :Employé par un groupe de joueurs cherchant d'autres joueurs pour compléter leurs rangs. *''link, de l'anglais ''link, signifiant lié. :Caractérise un monstre qui appelle du soutien pour les combats. Souvent utilisé pour prévenir avant un pull "Attention à ces goblins, ils sont link. Il faudra root les adds" *''LD, de l'anglicisme ''Link Dead employé pour parler de déconnexion involontaire aussi appelée déconnexion sauvage. *''login'' / logout, anglicisme signifiant connexion / déconnexion. :Désigne l'action de se connecter / de se déconnecter au serveur d'un jeu. *''loot, '''looter', de l'anglais to loot, signifiant piller. :Désigne le butin (or et objets) prélevé sur le cadavre d'un monstre vaincu. :Le verbe français qui en dérive, «looter », désigne donc l'action de ramasser un objet ou de tuer un adversaire dans ce but. Voir drop. M *''Macro, Commande préenregistrée permettant une action quasi automatique . *MC, abréviation de l’anglais ''mind control, signifiant respectivement contrôle mental. :Désigne un effet qui permet de prendre le contrôle d'un monstre ou d'un joueur durant une période donnée. *''mez, de l'anglais ''to mesmerize, signifiant hypnotiser. :Désigne un effet qui immobilise un personnage et l'empêche d'exécuter toute action pendant une courte période. En général, si la victime est frappée, l'effet du sort s'interrompt. *''miss, de l'anglais ''to miss, signifiant rater, manquer. :Désigne le fait de ne pas réussir à toucher la cible lors d'une attaque (au corps à corps ou à distance). *''mob, néologisme formé de la contraction des termes anglais ''mobile object, signifiant objet mobile. :Désigne toute créature, monstre ou PNJ, contrôlée par le jeu. *''main, anglicisme signifiant ''principal :Désigne le personnage principal d'un joueur. Voir reroll. *'mana', provenant du concept polynésien de spiritualité. Voir mana spiritualité. :Mot masculin. Désigne l'énergie magique d'un personnage, qui permet au caster et au healer de lancer des sorts. Voir caster, healer. *''ML, abréviation de l’anglais ''master looter, signifiant maître du butin. :Désigne le joueur d'un groupe qui distribue équitablement les butins entre chaque joueur. Voir loot. *''MA, abréviation française de ''Maître d'Alliance. :Désigne le joueur qui est le maître d'une alliance composé de plusieurs Guilde. *''MT, abréviation de l'anglais ''Main tank, signifiant tank principal1,2. :Lorsqu'il y a plusieurs tanks dans un même groupe de joueurs, désigne le joueur qui devra focaliser sur lui l'attention de la majorité des monstres et notamment des plus puissants. Selon la stratégie conventionnelle, seul ce joueur décide d'attirer des monstres. *''Mule, désigne un autre personnage du compte (ou d'un autre compte) créé par le joueur dans le seul but est de porté des objet pour libérer le coffre. *M''''ule (2ème définition), désigne un personnage secondaire créé par le joueur dans le seul but d'aider son personnage principal, par exemple en le soignant ou en le boostant grâce à des sorts de soutien. *MG, maître de guilde N *nerf, '''nerfer', néologisme anglais. :Désigne l'affaiblissement d'une compétence, d'une pièce d'équipement ou d'une classe afin de rendre le jeu plus équilibré. :Le verbe français qui en dérive, «nerfer », désigne donc l'action d'affaiblir un élément du jeu. *''ninja loot, anglicisme. :Désigne le fait qu'un joueur prenne un objet lâché par un monstre, le plus souvent un boss, convoité par plusieurs joueurs de son groupe, sans respecter une règle qui permet à chacun des joueurs d'avoir les mêmes chances égales de ramasser cet objet. *Nolife, 'NL, anglicisme signifiant sans vie. :Désigne un joueur disposant d'un temps de jeu très important. *Newbie, de l'anglais new in business, signifiant nouveau en affaires. :Désigne un joueur novice dans un secteur, peu renseigné et susceptible de faire des erreurs. N'est pas péjoratif. *Noob, ''Naab.'' :Désigne un joueur qui n'est pas très doué, fait énormément d'erreurs mais qui peut ne pas en avoir conscience. Ce terme est habituellement utilisé avec une connotation très péjorative. Un noob n'est pas forcément un bas niveau. *NPC, abréviation de l’anglais non playable character, signifiant personnage non-joueur. :Désigne un personnage contrôlé par le jeu. :Les NPC apportent leur aide par des conseils ou des objets, sont à l'origine des quêtes, ou bien peuvent s'avérer être des ennemis. Voir PC, PNJ, PJ. *Nuke, anglicisme signifiant nucléaire. :Désigne une capacité majeure aux dégâts très importants ou le fait de l'utiliser sur un ennemi. O *OOM, acronyme de l’anglais out of mana, signifiant plus de mana. :Employé par les joueurs lorsqu'ils n'ont plus de mana pour lancer des sorts. Voir mana. :Il existe des variantes suivant les jeux : ::*OOP, acronyme de l’anglais out of power, signifiant plus de pouvoir. ::*OOH, acronyme de l’anglais out of health, signifiant plus de vie. ::*OOE, acronyme de l’anglais out of endurance, signifiant plus d'endurance. *OS, acronyme de l’anglais one shot, signifiant un tir. :Désigne le fait de tuer sa cible en un seul coup (au corps à corps ou à distance). *OS (2e définition), abréviation de l'anglais Orbital strike, signifiant Frappe orbitale5. :Désigne une attaque de zone plutôt puissante provenant d'un vaisseau ou d'un satellite, souvent représentée par un faisceau lumineux ou une pluie de projectiles descendant du ciel. P *PA, abréviation pour Pièce d'Argent, monnaie commune à plusieurs jeux. *PBAoE, ''PBAE'', abréviation de l’anglais point blank area of effect, signifiant aire d'effet à bout portant. :Désigne un sort à aire d'effet centré sur son lanceur. Voir AoE. *PC, abréviation de l’anglais playable character, signifiant personnage joueur. :Désigne un personnage contrôlé par un joueur. Voir NPC, PJ, PNJ. *PC, abréviation pour Pièce de Cuivre, monnaie commune à plusieurs jeux. *pet, anglicisme signifiant animal de compagnie. :Désigne un familier (animal dompté ou invocation) qui accompagne un personnage pour l'aider en combat. *'''PJ, abréviation de personnage joueur. :Désigne un personnage contrôlé par un joueur. Voir PNJ, PC, NPC. *''PK, abréviation de l’anglais ''player killer, signifiant tueur de joueurs. :Désigne un joueur qui tue les autres joueurs ; peut également désigner son score d'assassin, ce terme peut être péjoratif dans le sens où certains PK ne tuent que des joueurs de bas niveau. Voir Newbie, Noob *''PKK, abréviation par extension de l’anglais ''player killer killer, signifiant tueur de tueurs de joueurs. :Désigne un joueur qui fait la chasse aux PK pour une éventuelle récompense ; peut également désigner son score de chasseur de primes. *'PNJ', abréviation de personnage non-joueur. :Désigne un personnage contrôlé par le jeu. :Les PNJ apportent leur aide par des conseils ou des objets, sont à l'origine des quêtes, ou bien peuvent s'avérer être des ennemis. Voir PJ, NPC, PC. *'pexer', verbe provenant de P'oints dEX'périence'' :Terme utilisé par les joueurs français, signifiant l'action d'engranger des points d'expérience. *'''''PGM, abréviation pour "Pro Game Master", se dit d'un joueur maîtrisant à la quasi perfection les mécaniques du jeu et de son personnage. *''PO, abréviation pour ''Pièce d'Or, monnaie commune à plusieurs jeux. *'point de vie', PV, PdV :Désigne les points symbolisant la vie ou l'état de santé d'un personnage ou d'un monstre. *''pop, 'repop' :Désigne la réapparition d'un ou plusieurs monstres dans une zone déterminée. *popoter'' :Verbe inventé désignant l'action d'utiliser des potions (appelé popo) *''proc, anglicisme. :Désigne l'activation aléatoire d'un effet lié à une arme, à une pièce d'équipement ou à un sort. *pull, 'pulling, '''puller, de l'anglais to pull, signifiant tirer. :Désigne l'action d'attirer un ou plusieurs monstres vers soi, pour entrer en combat. Voir aggro. *''PvE, abréviation de l’anglais ''player versus environment, signifiant joueur contre environnement. :Désigne un mode de jeu où le joueur lutte contre l'environnement contrôlé par le jeu (combat contre des monstres, résolution de quêtes, exploration de donjons, etc.) *''Plvl, abréviation de l’anglais ''Power Lvl, le fait de faire appel a un autre joueur pour prendre des levels plus rapidement *''PvM, abréviation de l’anglais ''player versus monster, signifiant joueur contre monstre. :Désigne un mode de jeu où le joueur lutte contre les monstres contrôlés par l'intelligence artificielle. *''PvP, abréviation de l’anglais ''player versus player, signifiant joueur contre joueur. :Désigne un mode de jeu où le joueur lutte contre les autres joueurs connectés au serveur du jeu. Voir JcJ. *''Pet Prof, Diminutif de Pet Profession : Profession de jeu utilisant l'adjonction au personnage principal d'un familier. *'PX', abréviation pour 'P'''oints d'e'X'périence ou désignant le fait d'aller gagner de l'expérience. Q *''quest, anglicisme signifiant ''quête. :Objectifs fournis par un PNJ, récompensés par de l'argent, de l'équipement et/ou de l'expérience. *''QJ, quête journalière, voir aussi QH (quête hebdomadaire), QR (quête répétable), etc... R *raid, anglicisme correspondant à une opération militaire rapide. :Désigne un groupe de joueurs conséquent, réunis pour venir à bout d'événements d'envergures. *raid, anglicisme correspondant à un groupement de plusieurs joueurs (généralement plus de cinq). Peut se faire contre un WB ou une capitale adverse. *regen, abréviation de l’anglais ''regeneration. :Désigne le fait de récupérer du mana ou de la vie. Voir mana, point de vie. *''reroll, anglicisme signifiant ''relancer les dés. :Désigne un personnage créé ultérieurement au personnage principal d'un joueur, souvent pour compléter une équipe déficiente dans un domaine ou pour jouer avec des capacités différentes de son personnage original. Voir main. :Désigne également le fait de changer de faction en recréant un personnage. *''rez, de l'anglais ''resurrect, ressusciter. *''roll / rand, de l'expression anglaise «''to roll the dice », signifiant lancer les dés, ou «''random'' », signifiant aléatoire. :Désigne une commande tirant aléatoirement un chiffre entre 1 et 100 pour attribuer un objet lorsque que celui-ci est convoité par plusieurs joueurs. Le joueur ayant obtenu le plus grand chiffre gagne l'objet. *''root, de l'anglais ''to root, signifiant prendre racine. :Désigne un effet qui immobilise un personnage. Il peut néanmoins continuer n'importe quelle action autre que bouger. *''RP, abréviation de l’anglais ''roleplay, signifiant jouer un rôle. :Désigne toute discussion et tout comportement venant du personnage et non du joueur. Voir HRP. *'Rox/roxx, roxer' : De l'anglais to rock. On dit qu'un objet ou qu'un joueur rox/roxe quand il déchire/gère bien :Voici également une phrase assez connue dans le monde du MMOG : «La probabilité pour qu'un programme fonctionne, si elle n'est pas modifiée, est une exponentielle de l'aisance avec laquelle on a roxé le programme » *'Rusher' : De l'anglais to rush signifiant se précipiter. :Se faire rusher ''signifie se faire aider par un personnage de haut niveau pour gagner de l'expérience rapidement et en masse sur des monstres et des cartes inaccessibles pour son niveau, dans le but de faire évoluer très vite son personnage. *RvR, abréviation de ''royaume versus royaume. :Désigne un mode de jeu où un groupe de joueurs essaient d'assiéger les forteresses du serveur du jeu appartenant aux autres joueurs. S *''Scammer, mot anglais signifiant ''arnaqueur, joueur ayant pour but de dérober des objets en comptant sur la crédulité des autres. *''Slt, abréviation du mot ''Salut, le bonjour du joueur venant prendre contact avec les autres joueurs. *''Stuff, désigne l'équipement d'un personnage ou des objets d'équipement, comme des bottes ou une épée. 'Se stuffer' désigne le fait de s'équiper. *Stun, de l'anglais ''to stun (assommer), désigne un effet qui immobilise un personnage et empêche toute action et mouvements. *''Spe, ''Spécification. Certaines classes ont plusieurs spécifications possibles, le mage par exemple pourrait se spé feu, glace ou arcane. *''Spawn, endroit où réapparaîtront des mobs ou des joueurs, ou bien fait de réapparaitre dans le monde pour un mob ou un joueur. Ex : «Je suis mort, je suis au spawn » ou «Le Raid Boss à spawn à côté de la ville » *Spawn camp, c'est le terme qui désigne l'action de camper une zone de spawn . *SP, Skill Points. Dans certain jeux, ils sont nécessaires pour lancer une attaque spéciale. *SK, Spawn Kill. terme venant des jeux de FPS signifie tuer a la zone de resurection. *Skill, Désigne les compétences du personnage ou du joueur. Ex : pour le perso «T'as utilisé quel skill pour le tuer » ou pour le joueur «T'as tué 5 ennemis en même temps, t'as du skill toi ! » *Snare, Joueur / mob ralenti par un effet (brise-genou, poison ralentissant, gel du mage, malédiction de fatigue,...) *SP, ''Silver Piece (pièce d'argent), monnaie commune à plusieurs jeux. T *''TK, abréviation de l’anglais ''team killer, se dit d'un joueur qui tue ses alliés, ou team kill désignant une mort accidentelle ou non causée par un allié. *''Tank, désigne le joueur qui devra focaliser sur lui l'attention du monstre dans une partie en groupe, de manière à protéger ses compagnons plus fragiles (DD et healers). Le mot ''Tank vient du fait qu'il s'agit, généralement, du joueur le plus résistant du groupe. *''Template, désigne la répartition des points de capacités, de compétences et de skills de son personnage. *Trash Mobs, terme désignant les monstres inutiles qui jonchent généralement le chemin pour un boss ou un objectif de quête. *TvT, abréviation de l’anglais ''team versus team, signifiant équipe contre équipe. Désigne un mode de jeu où une équipe lutte contre une autre équipe connecté au serveur du jeu *''Twink, terme désignant un personnage joueur bénéficiant d'objets bien au-delà de son niveau, en général, le ''Twink est un personnage secondaire appartenant à un joueur de haut niveau, sur le même compte ou sur un autre (box) équipé pour progresser très rapidement. *''Taunt, du verbe anglais ''to taunt signifiant provoquer. L'action de Taunt désigne le fait de provoquer un adversaire afin d'augmenter son agressivité à l'encontre d'un personnage précis (généralement soi-même) et attirer ses coups pour épargner ses compagnons, moins bien protégés ou en fin de vie. Une technique de combat utilisée contre les boss consiste à faire tourner le taunt afin que l'ennemi attaque successivement plusieurs personnages différents préparés à recevoir l'assaut (protégés et soignés en conséquence). *''Try, est le mot qui définit le nombre d'essai pour venir a bout d'un boss d'instance en général . *TP, abréviation de l’anglais : ''town portal, portail de ville, peut aussi vouloir dire téléporter U *''uber'' :Étymologie : selon le préfixe allemand über signifiant au-delà, supérieur (variante anglophone: Ubah) — voir par exemple Übermensch. :Désigne un élément du jeu, tel qu'un objet ou une classe, meilleur que les autres. Employé généralement de façon ironique. *''UI, désigne l' "user interface" ou l' "interface utilisateur" autrement dit, ce que l'on voit à l'écran . *Up !'' Terme utilisé pour faire savoir que l'on vient de passer un niveau. V *''Vie réelle'' :Voir IRL. W *WB,ou WBE , en anglais signifiant World Boss ou World Boss Event pour les boss *''wipe, ou 'wipe out, en l'anglais effacer, puis exterminer, anéantir. Désigne l'anéantissement d'un groupe entier de joueurs, causé généralement par un mauvais choix tactique ou une erreur au cours d'un combat. *WTB, abréviation de l’anglais Want to Buy, signifiant Cherche à acheter. Employé par les joueurs souhaitant acheter un objet ou un service. *WTS, abréviation de l’anglais Want to Sell, signifiant Cherche à vendre. Employé par les joueurs souhaitant vendre un objet ou un service. *WTT, abréviation de l’anglais de Want to Trade, signifiant Cherche à échanger. Employé par les joueurs souhaitant échanger un objet ou un service. *Waller, Waller ... : Quelqu'un qui voit a travers les murs (quelqu'un qui triche), passe-muraille. *Whine, du verbe anglais to whine, signifiant geindre, pleurnicher ou se plaindre. Se dit d'un discours exprimant un mécontentement ou un désaccord, mais sur un mode geignard, susceptible d'agacer ses interlocuteurs. En général utilisé pour désigner de manière péjorative le comportement d'un utilisateur de MMOG qui réclame à l'éditeur une amélioration dans les fonctionnalités d'un jeu, ou bien une correction sur un éventuel déséquilibre de sa classe (souvent très subjectif). *w00t, ou ''woot'', acronyme de l’anglais we own other team, signifiant l'équipe adverse nous appartient. Terme utilisé principalement dans les guerres de guilde par l'équipe dominante qui revendique la défaite de l'équipe adverse. *WB, abréviation de l’anglais de World Boss, qui designe les monstres élites lootant le plus souvent du stuff épique . *WoW, abréviation désignant le jeu World of Warcraft . X *'''XP, expérience :Unité de mesure désignant la progression d'un personnage, et s'exprimant en pourcentage ou en points. Dès que la barre d'expérience est pleine on passe un niveau.